Talk:Minibots
Considering the lack of accessories & moving weaponry on most of these minibots, what can really be added to these articles to make them more than just one line plus a picture? And should they all get an individual article? ManUCrazy (talk) 19:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, maybe a single page would be best RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should have one large page called minibots, and then put the picture and information on the page under a subsection for each, but keeping the House Robots seperate on the page, not mixed in together in alphabetical order. TG (t ' 08:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, i'm going ahead with the move. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 18:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't see this talk page until now. I agree with the idea. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps the minibot arena should get its own article, since that does look like it has a few good features for someone to write about (sound effects, pit, flipper, dropzone). ManUCrazy (talk) 13:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Split? Is this page going to be split like all the other general pages on the wiki? It would be consistent, plus the galleries look really awful at the moment and it completely ruins the page as it is. Christophee (talk) 11:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :If we are splitting I think this page should remain with a brief intro and the list of minibots. I also think there should be a similar page for the pullbacks. Christophee (talk) 11:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds right. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Growler I heard around the Extreme 2/Series 7 time that there were rumours of a Growler minibot, even though there wasn't one, is it worth mentioning that this was a rumour in the article? Datovidny (talk) 22:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Depends on where you heard these rumours from, we generally don't like unsubstantiated information. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:18, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, it was so long ago now, but I think it was from the Robot Wars website, saying that they may be willing to create one if people thought the idea was sound. However, clearly you haven't heard these rumours, so I won't bother. Datovidny (talk) 08:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Other Minibots I found out that the BattleBots MiniBots are all completely static (they are 29 more though), with no moving parts at all. I think the Robot Wars Minibots, though only 21 was released, was a heel of a lot better. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Smash and Crash? Whilst looking on google images for Hypno Disc images, I found this-http://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/ROBOT-WARS-SMASH-N-CRASH-BOXED-SET-FOR-MINIBOTS-/271329147478. Any idea of what it's? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:36, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I've heard of it. It's like a little stunt ramp or something. CrashBash (talk) 18:55, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::There were a few sets like that. I think there's also a Gauntlet set at least. We could always create articles on them like the one on the Minibot Arena. StalwartUK 19:07, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::From the official site here's the Smash 'N' Crash set and here's The Gauntlet set. StalwartUK 19:33, February 21, 2014 (UTC)